Todo por un viaje
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Una simple decicion, un simple viaje, el solo querer ayudar de Angela la llevo a ella, Jessica, Mike y el jefe Swan a Virginia, a Mysteic Fall's, a encontrar denuevo el amor. Ella nunca penso estar entre tres vampiros que desean su sangre, su suerte, su amor y corazon pero: A quien elegira? AngelaxDamon/?/?
1. Que mejor que un viaje para subir los an

TODO POR UN VIAJE

Capitulo 1: ¿Qué mejor que un viaje para subir los ánimos?

Ángela Pov's

Desde que Bella se caso y mudo a Alaska las cosas por aquí han estado un poco… negras, no que el clima de Forks ayude pero extraño a mi amiga y no soy la única su padre Charlie esta muy abatido sabe que su "niña" esta bien y feliz pero el se siente muy solo, a veces le visito lo cual agradece al disminuir un poco por unos momentos su soledad, luego Jessica que al fin se estaba abriendo con ella pero se fue y se quedo pensando si ha hecho algo malo y por ultimo Mike (no es que solo seamos nosotros pero somos a los que mas se les nota) que esta en un estado depresivo muy profundo ya que no solo la chica que ama se caso sino que se fue y con un bebe en brazos. Este último tiempo he estado pensando que las vacaciones están cercas así que: ¿Qué mejor que un viaje para animar a todos? Lo he hablado con mis padres y el señor Swan para que nos acompañe, a los que afortunadamente les a parecido una buena idea así que solo falta decírselo a Jessica y Mike haber que piensan de hecho los estoy esperando en la pequeña cafetería de siempre.

-oye Angie- me saludo Mike sobresaltándome un poco, aunque el no se veía tan animado como su saludo

-¿Qué pasa? Andas en las nubes amiga- me dijo Jessica con una semi sonrisa

-ando algo perdida en mis pensamientos pero los llame porque se acercan las vacaciones y…- bien no tengo idea de cómo planteárselo

-¿y tienes planes que nos incluyan?- Pregunto algo escéptico Mike

-pues… si pensé que podríamos salir de viaje- dije algo cohibida por sus miradas, Dios nunca pensé que decirlo fuera tan difícil

-¿Quiénes mas irían?- Ahora fue el turno de Jessica, están muy a la defensiva ya que desde la depresión se burlaron de nosotros por extrañar a una chica fantasma que ni caso hacia de nadie que fueran los Cullen

-solo nosotros y el jefe Swan nos acompañara- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, aquello pareció relajarlos

-entonces- empezó Mike con una actitud medio relajada medio incomoda- ¿A dónde vamos?

-eh~ pues todavía no hemos decidido pero Florida y Phoenix quedan descartados- les dije

-ok, pero que sea un lugar con mucho sol- dijo algo mas animada Jessica

-¿Nuevo México?, ¿Texas?, ¿Alabama?, ¿California?- empezó a soltar estados Mike

-lo mas lejos posible- dije la verdad quería alejarme lo mas posible de Washington

-¿Virginia?, Esta al otro lado del país- dijo Jessica

-perfecto recorremos Virginia uno o dos días en cada ciudad o las que podamos antes de que las vacaciones acaben- dije animada la verdad esta idea cada vez suena mejor

-genial- y al parecer no soy la única que piensa así, en definitiva: ¿Qué mejor que un viaje para subir los ánimos?

Nada.

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: hola este es un intento de poder escribir fuera de mis acostumbrados animes pero de una saga que me a interesado :), espero les gustara tanto como a mi escribirlo pobres no saben lo que encontraran al otro lado del país salen de un pueblo con vampiros y metamorfos, y llegaran a uno con hombres lobo, brujas, dopelgangers y ¿Cómo faltar? Vampiros


	2. Nuestro viaje y su final Falta de contr

Q.C: he nose como se llama pero es una minivan es el modelo que usan en su travesia por Virginia.

upload. wikipedia wikipedia/ commons/ 4/4d/ Dongfeng_minivan_China_2012-01-14. JPG.

solo quiten los espacios :)

* * *

Capitulo 2: NUESTRO VIAJE Y SU FINAL. FALTA DE CONTROL

**Diario de Viaje (Ángela Pov's)**

_Hace dos semana y 4 días que iniciamos este viaje, durante ese tiempo mi pensamiento de que fue la mejor elección no ha cambiado sino que ahora creo que puedo asegurarlo después de todo los resultados se pueden ver para cualquiera que nos conozca, Mike ya hace sus acostumbradas bromas, Jessica ya empezó con sus compras, Charlie a regañarnos y yo a escribirte. Pero mejor cuento como han sido estos días._

_SEMANA UNO. _

_Fue algo lenta ya que aun seguíamos con los ánimos casi por los suelos, llegamos al aeropuerto de Richmond (Capital de Virginia), recorrimos todo lo que pudimos, tome muchas fotos de los edificios y construcciones que la "cuna de los presidentes" nos mostro, al día siguiente rentamos una minivan para viajar hasta Virginia Beach. Los caminos eran hermosos arboles altos y con muchos animales por las laderas del camino le dimos un recorrido completo a la ciudad. Mike casi se ahoga al lanzarse de una saliente. Hicimos varias paradas antes de llegar como en Yorktown, Jamestown y Williamsburg donde no me quería salir del museo era genial. Jessica coqueteo con muchos chicos en la playa que encontró, Charlie pesco en el muelle y yo aprendí buceo._

_SEMANA DOS_

_De Virginia Beach pasamos a Chesapeake con su hermosa bahía (si estamos aprovechando al máximo este hermoso sol que pocas veces podemos disfrutar en Forks), anduvimos en lancha, compramos muchos recuerditos y recogimos conchas. Charlie y Mike se atragantaron con mariscos, Jessica los reñía y yo fotografiaba/gravaba todo. Pude notar que la nube negra de melancolía y soledad que teníamos ya no esta o ya casi se fue. Fuimos al Chincoteague Poni Swim, tome fotos, montamos ponis y Mike intento de hacerle del llanero solitario. Fue muy gracioso en especial porque el fastidiado poni lo lanzo lejos._

_SEMANA TRES_

_Estamos en Roanoke, aquí esta fresco pero sin que fuera lluvioso o gris. Fuimos a un festival local, Jessica se aloco con algunos puestos artesanales (accesorios, claro), Mike y Charlie con la comida y yo con las fotos he tenido que comprar una nueva memoria y una extra por mi pequeña manía ganada en estos días, aunque no fui la única que desarrollo una también Jessica con los recuerditos, Charlie con la comida y Mike con ¿seguir a Charlie? Bueno eso es asunto y aparte lo vera como una figura paterna._

**Fin Diario de Viaje {por ahora} (Fin Ángela Pov's)**

* * *

**Narrador Pov's**

La pelinegra estaba recargada en la puerta deslizable de la minivan, viendo el hermoso paisaje nocturno por la ventana después de acabar de escribir, mientras lo próximo que iba a escribir se estaba formando en su mente: la llegada a Suffolk después de horas de viaje y sueño en la carretera con Jessica usando su hombro como almohada, Mike reclinado en el asiento del fondo y Charlie conduciendo hasta la próxima estación de gasolina donde alguno tomaría el lugar de conductor hasta la siguiente estación, Ángela era la siguiente conductora designada pararían según el mapa cercas de un pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, donde si había un festival se quedarían uno o dos días para luego seguir su rumo con algunas provisiones para el camino sino simplemente comerían comprarían comida y se irían al siguiente pueblo como llevaban haciendo hace casi tres semanas.

-Ángela, ¿segura que no quieres dormir mas antes de conducir?- Pregunto el mayor con la vista todavía en el camino.

-Si, no se preocupe ya descansare mas cuando cambie con Mike- le respondió con suavidad la chica de lentes

-De acuerdo- con eso la conversación término y seguiría así: en silencio, hasta la parada de cambio.

45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-¿Hasta cuando es la siguiente parada?- Pregunto el señor Swan al entrar en la parte trasera y que la pelinegra se acomodara en el puesto de conductor

-Hasta el pueblo- le respondió poniendo en marcha la minivan después de asegurar el medidor de gasolina, que acababan de cargar

-¿Segura que no quieres que Mike tome tu turno? Digo no es descansado mucho- le cuestiono con preocupación ya que en ese tiempo desde que Bella se fue empezó a tratar a la chica que ya casi consideraba como una segunda hija

-No se preocupe no llevara mucho un tramo mas y un puente, luego busco una posada.- le respondió con tranquilidad la menor

-De acuerdo pero cuídate y cuando estés cansada despiertas a Mike- le dijo/ordeno el castaño

-A sus ordenes Jefe Swan – le dijo con gesto miliar

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

**Fin Narrador Pov's**

* * *

**Ángela Pov's**

Me sentía relajada como en mucho tiempo no, el salir de Forks, alejarme de ese clima gris, de los recuerdos de Bella, de la incomprensión de los demás y de Ben. Si de Ben se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Es fácil el fue una de las personas que mas me lastimaron con su incomprensión y su indiferencia ante nuestra situación siempre preguntando: ¿de nuevo visitaste a ese viejo hombre?, ¿Qué es?, ¿acaso te gusta, le tienes lastima?, ¿Qué?

No le culpo pese a todo, el no fue cercano a Bella, no vio nuestro vinculo por ser solitarias. Le doy gracias por acompañarme durante este tiempo y por darme unos momentos muy felices a su lado. Se que cuando regresemos a Forks solo una agradable vieja relación nos unirá.

Aun sumida en mis pensamientos pude ver el puente que marca la parte final del camino al pequeño poblado. Era hermoso aun de noche, como si tuviera una aura mágica alrededor, por alguna razón sonrío al leer el letrero "Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls", mientras atravieso el puente y empiezo a conducir por el sendero siento una presencia extra, no en el vehículo sino en las veredas ¿serán animales salvajes? No se porque hay una parte de mi que dice que definitivamente no hay animales cercas, que hay peligro que acelere todo lo que pueda y no me detenga hasta la posada, y yo siguiendo mi presentimiento empiezo a acelerar para no llamar la atención de lo que sea que se encuentre fuera de la minivan. Que me consideren paranoica pero muchas veces eso me ha salvado la vida, no juego considero que la suerte esta conmigo en esos momentos advirtiéndome, guiándome y sacándome del potencial riesgo a mi vida algo que no ignorare ahora.

-Grrrg…. – el gruñido en tono áspero hizo que empezaran a darme escalofríos, esto parecía sacado de las películas de terror y yo ya estoy esperando que algún monstro saliera de alguna parte del camino saltando sobre el parabrisas y haciéndome perder el control. Pero nunca espere que eso realmente fuera a pasar, en especial porque el "monstro" era lo que parecía una chica no muy lejana a mi edad

-Ahgg- no pude evitar soltar un sonido de dolor al sentir como el volante se incrustaba en mi estomago el salir de rebote hacia el frente para sentir el agarre del cinturón de seguridad y el frio vidrio del parabrisas al chocar mi cabeza contra el, luego de eso solo sentí algo tibio deslizarse lentamente por mi frente y la inconsciencia, murmurando- Jess, Mike, Charlie lo siento

**Fin Ángela Pov's**

* * *

**Damon Pov's**

A los recién renacidos se les hace difícil controlarse por eso mismo Stefan y yo estamos junto a Elena para su primera caza y según ella "ultima caza de sangre humana". Estábamos muy tranquilos esperando a algún incauto cerca del bosque que rodea la mansión Salvatore. Pero un olor concentrado nos llamo la atención, un grupo que venia rumbo al pueblo, pero un olor en especifico llamo mi atención era dulce y cálido, si cálido ¿Cómo demonios alguien puede oler cálido? No se pero es atrayente y no soy el único en notarle también Stefan y Elena, un momento Elena, ella los matara no, se puede controlar el y yo nos miramos y con un asentimiento perseguimos a la chica de la cual estamos enamorados y lo eligió, no lo hago por ser el defensor de la vida humana, todos lo saben sino porque cuando salga del frenesí por la sangre ella se martirizara por ser un "monstro mata personas inocentes". La alcanzamos cuando arrancaba la puerta deslizable de una minivan estrellada a un lado del camino, en lo que nos acercamos pude ver a una chica que había chocado contra el parabrisas: era la dueña de _**esa**_sangre, me acerque para checar sus signos vitales llevándome la sorpresa de que solo estaba desmallada era como si el golpe, estoy seguro que si no hubiera ajustado el cinturón de seguridad a esa altura y se hubiera sentado tan cerca del volante hubiera rebotado aun mas atravesando el parabrisas y necesitado mas que solo descanso.

-Damon, ayúdame con ellos mientras controlo a Elena- me grito el novio fugitivo mientras alejaba a Elena de un chico rubio que cayó con un sonido hueco al suelo.

-¿Qué creer que estoy haciendo?- le respondí con frustración, es que acaso no tenia ojos estoy sacando a la conductora

-Apúrate y llévatelos- casi me ordena pero se que es lo mejor ya que Elena no se podría contener por mucho tiempo

-No me ordenes- le conteste mientras alejaba a los humanos de Elena

-Nos vemos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes a llevársela a otro lugar lejos, apenas se fueron los cargue y lleve a donde la Sheriff, porque ¿Dónde mas se pueden recuperar de un choque y una mordida de una vampiresa? Si adoro mi ironía.

COMISARIA MYSTIC FALL'S

-Oye, tengo un problema aquí ven- si mi delicadeza sale a flote cuando hablo con otros, nótese mi sarcasmo

-¿ahora que hiciste?- Pregunto con curiosidad hasta que vio a quienes llevaba a cuestas

-Nada, fue Elena- si echarle la culpa a mi casi ex novia hubiera parecido infantil sino fuera verdad- hablo enserio no puede controlar su sed de sangre ahora que recién se convirtió

-Ponlos en la parte de atrás y cuéntame los detalles- me dijo a lo cual seguí sus instrucciones porque quería deshacerme de la tentación con rapidez en especial de la chica dulce como le he puesto a nuestra desmallada.

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: lo se no es muy largo el otro tampoco de echo pero espero les gustaran, ¿Qué pasara cuando despierten? ¿Qué pasara? Bueno lean la próxima actualización para saber :P

Pero eso si les aviso se sitúa al final de Crepúsculo y al final de la tercera temporada de Vampire Diaries mas bien seria con el comienzo de la cuarta pero ¿ya se ubican donde? Eso espero muchas cosas cambiaran solo Connor no XD, es tono luego nos leemos, dejen su opinión, critica, concejo, etc. Comenten que les pareció.


	3. Despertar y Klaus

Capitulo 3: Despertar y Klaus

Damon Pov's

La chica pelinegra fue la menos afectada así que apenas cualquier signo de ataque de vampiro fue borrado de los otros los llevamos con ella, a la cual dejamos en el hospital mas cercano rápidamente diciendo que había mas pero en lugares difíciles de maniobrar y no podíamos dejar que le pasara algo por intentar sacar a los demás y bla, bla, bla del discurso de preocupación por la salud humana de Elizabeth.

-¿Crees que ella recuerde algo?- la única mujer a la que puedo dar el titulo de amiga me pregunto

-se golpeo la frente contra un cristal de cerca de 3.5 cm de espesor, el cinturón de seguridad casi la asfixia, se incrusto un volante en el estomago y eran cercas de las 12: 45 de la mañana, ¿tú que crees? - La pregunta retorica claro, ¿Quién se fijaría en quien es la sombra que salto de unos arbustos y como era, mientras intenta mantener el control de un vehículo y luego le pasa eso en menos de 5 minutos?

-recuerda que casi todas las personas que llegan a Mystic Falls nunca son normales- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse pero yo me quedare tengo que asegurarme de que la chica dulce no tenga ningún recuerdo incrimina torio

Fin Damon Pov's

* * *

Klaus Pov's (Q.C.: Aquí discúlpenme si me sale OoC pero no se manejar muy bien a Klaus, pero necesito que se vea un porque actúa así)

Hace siglos que no olía esa mezcla especial, la dulzura y calor que ella desprendía aquella que tanto ame y que por mi ambición termine con su vida sin querer, debo encontrarla de nuevo sera que es una vampiresa ahora, no, no lo creo ella murió espere días a que volviera con la esperanza de compartir una eternidad pero no paso, tal vez podría ser su reencarnación.

Mis pasos me condujeron a un hospital, ¿que hace en un hospital?, ¿estará herida? Su sangre sigue siendo la misma, su olor, el aura que desprende y definitivamente sigue cautivan dome cuando le veo (para este punto ya entre a la habitación donde esta).

La veo sigue tan pequeña y frágil como la ultima vez que la vi, la misma piel pálida, el cabello oscuro en el que tanto me gustaba enterrar mi cara, los mismos labios rosados que me sonreían con dulzura, sus pestañas tan tupidas que acarician con suavidad sus mejillas que tienen un ligero toque rosado, pero lo mas importante ahora si esta respirando.

Oh todavía recuerdo cuando le conocí, como a primera vista sus cálidos y gentiles ojos me atrajeron como imanes y su tímida voz acaricio el viento deleitando a mis oídos con tan cándidas palabras de saludo.

Flash Back

Siglo XV, Copenhague, Dinamarca.

Este pueblo empieza a desmembrarse poco a poco pero aun así siguen luchando y avanzando, que humanos mas interesantes no se rinden en una lucha perdida. Los grandes reyes y gobernantes se reúnen frecuentemente intentando solucionar los problemas que todos saben terminara con grandes separaciones.

He sido invitado a la casa de algunos de ellos para que apoye a uno u otro lado, sinceramente es divertido ver como se lanzan piedras unos a otros por conseguir lo que quieren. En fin me decidí por ir primero donde los nobles suecos de los cuales he de decir que tienen una ira enorme y motivación de años bajo el frente que comandan los daneses, hoy sera con los daneses y mis expectativas son altas para l"los desentiendes de la sangre vikinga".

1 hora después ~

Y mis expectativas no fueron menos que cumplidas, hombres y mujeres con gran fuerza y estrategia de lucha, pero no encontré a los ladrones que tanto mencionaban de echo son muy confiados: toman las cosas y luego las regresan creo que eso se a malinterpretado mucho.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Te vez perdido- oh que hermosa y tímida voz, ese delicioso aroma dulce y cálido que inunda mi nariz grabandoce en mi cerebro, yo le volteo a ver encontrándome con una chica pequeña y de profundos ojos oscuros que me hipnotizan.

- Si estoy bien, ¿Cual es vuestro nombre?- La pregunta brota de mis labios sin poder impedirlo

- Soy Abellona Keergaard, Klaus, antes de que preguntes eres el invitado de honor ¿Como no saber tu nombre?- me dijo con una sonrisa cándida y contagiosa como la de todos los demás en el lugar pero esa sonrisa me atrapo e hizo que solo pudiera concentrarme en su rostro

Fin del Flash Back

- Si, desde el mismo momento en que te vi mi corazón algo que considere perdido regreso a mi, y coloque en tus manos que lo cuidaron y repararon con amor y dulzura, algo que perdí por ir tras la doppelganger {N/A: no creo tener que recordarlo pero no es Katherine ya que ella nace hasta dentro de cuatro siglos mas y Klaus es muchos mas viejo que ella}, encontré a varias mas todas murieron o se suicidaron antes de que mi plan se completara pero nunca te volví a encontrar ni un rastro de ti, de la persona que me dio lo que siempre busque: amor y me ibas a dar lo otro una familia- el sensible oído del oji azul detecto que mas personas se acercaban e iba a dejar que atendieran a su pequeña para poder tenerla de nuevo junto a el- volveremos a estar juntos

Fin Klaus Pov's

* * *

Angela Pov's

-...estar juntos- mis sentidos despertaron, pero solo pude captar lo ultimo antes de sentir como un ligero viento mecía con suavidad mi flequillo y oír como se abría la puerta

-¿Cuando cree que despierte?- escuche una voz masculina como la anterior pero con un diferente matiz obviamente no es la misma persona

-Hoy mismo- fue una mujer la que lo dijo, hago un esfuerzo por abrir mis parpados que siento pesados

-mmhj- mis labios no se mueven con coordinación pero logro abrir mis ojos sin tener ningún enfoque ya que no llevo mis lentes

-Espera, esto te servirá- dijo el borrón negro con voz masculina pero luego de eso puedo ver, al parecer el traía mis lentes

-Gracias- le digo con suavidad, el hombre es apuesto me recuerda un poco a los Cullen parece tener una belleza peligrosa mas ¿humana? No mas bien es como si los Cullen fueran estatuas de dioses griegos y el fuera una de esas estatuas peo en carne y hueso

-De nada, solo quisiera hacerte unas preguntas- me dijo con tono desinteresado

-Claro, pero antes ¿puedo saber como están los demás que venían conmigo?- Pregunte con la esperanza que no tuvieran nada malo

-Tuvieron una ligera perdida de sangre pero en unas horas mas deberían estar bien y esta noche recuperar la conciencia a mas tardar- me respondió con amabilidad la enfermera

-Gracias

-bueno ahora las preguntas- me dijo el con impaciencia

-por supuesto señor ...- deje espacio para que se presentara

-Damon Salvatore- me dijo con su tono desinteresado- ahora las principales ¿Quien eres?, ¿de donde vienes? ¿Quienes te acompañan? ¿Que recuerdas del incidente de anoche?- me pregunto con rapidez

-¿Para que la preguntas?- Cuestione con preocupacion

-Ayudo a la Sheriff con algunos casos y necesito los datos para tener que poner en el reporte- me dijo como si hablara del clima, supongo que esta acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Angela Weber, soy de Forks, Washingthon D.C., quienes estaban en el vehículo eran mis amigos Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y nuestro acompañante el jefe de policía de Forks Charlie Swan- tome aire ya que estoy nerviosa nunca he estado frente a un policía testificando- lo que recuerdo de anoche no es mucho, solamente el dolor, la minivan descontrolada y una sombra saltando de los arbustos- dije ya mas tranquila después de todo es poco lo que vi, hasta que recordé otro flash- disculpe oficial

-no soy oficial, solo ayudo en algunas ocaciones, soy miembro del consejo de la ciudad- me corrigió

-bien, señor Salvatore, ¿no encontraron a una muchacha como de mi edad cercas? Es que recordé que vi a una chica en medio peo no vi su rostro por la piel de sus manos digo que mas o menos por mis años a de tener- el se quedo quieto pero su rosto se volvió mas serio que antes

-no hay nadie, no se preocupe es posible que el shock haya afectado su percepción si tomo algo antes de...- le interrumpí antes de que acabara

-No tomo, no fumo y no tenia sueno, se lo que y estoy preocupada, por favor dígame si algo malo paso con ella- Casi le suplique al joven hombre

-No la recuerdes, borrala de tu mente, lo que salio de los arbustos fue un cervatillo- me dijo casi ordeno con voz profunda y su vista fija en la mía

-No la puedo olvidar, podría estar muerta- exclame cercana a la histeria, es cierto prácticamente la arrolle, aunque al oír eso el pareció muy desconcertado y luego suspiro después de concertarse nuevamente en mis ojos

-Ella esta bien, de echo ustedes salieron mucho peor que ella y esta muy arrepentida de que por su culpa les haya pasado este accidente- me dijo con suavidad, al parecer es su amigo y es un tema muy delicado

-¿ Podría verla? Quisiera poder tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme, por favor señor Salvatore- el suspiro

-de acuerdo pero vendrá mas tarde, ¿bien?- Yo solo asentí y el se retiro de la habitación

Fin Angela Pov's

Continuara...

* * *

Q.C: Hola ya se me tarde pero tuve problemas técnicos ewe, pero espero les este gustando ;3

espero su critica, comentario, regaño, etc, eso si sin faltas de respeto :D

agradezco al único comentario y los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos espero les siga gustando y ya saben cual es uno de los otros dos del ¿cuadrado? amoroso con Angie :o

jejeje pero todavía falta un buen para que salga el otro interasado XP

jeje pus bye~ nos leemos luego


	4. Vision, Elena y Futuro

Capitulo 4: Visión, Elena y futuro.

Alice Pov's

Desde que Bella se convirtió todo ha ido para mejor, si bien ella extraña un poco a su padre y no puede apartar la nostalgia de sus amigos humanos esta vida de no muerto parece haber sido ideada para ella como si estuviera completa, con Nessie solo aumento su felicidad.

Aunque últimamente un presentimiento me esta perturbando y lo peor es que no hay ninguna visión que me alerte de algún peligro o suceso que vaya a ocurrir, argg es tan frustrante para mi que estoy tan acostumbrada a siempre saber que va ha pasar estar ahora limitada a un vago presentimiento es tan agobiante.

Lo peor de todo es que tiene que ver con Forks y no se lo he querido decir a nadie ¡incluso pienso menos de lo usual cercas de Edward! Solo quiero saber que rayos va a pasar. Casi gruñía de frustración mientras veía las nuevas decoraciones de la casa. De repente vino como un golpe de la nada, como ver en rebaja toda la nueva colección de Channel, una visión que me hizo temblar hasta mis cimientos.

_/Se podía ver a Ángela Weber conduciendo por una autopista de noche, pude ver a Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley y Charlie Swan, dormidos en la parte trasera del vehículo, de repente una sombra sale de entre el camino saltando sobre la minivan, veo como Ángela pierde el control e impactan sobre la valla de contención. _

_Pero ahí no acababa la visión siguió viendo como la sombra era una chica de unos 18-19 no muy alejada de la edad que aparentamos. Pero lo que me aterro fue ver como sus ojos se volvían negros, venas saltaban de la piel que rodeaba sus ojos, de sus manos se desplegaron garras largas y lo que mas me choqueo fue cuando levanto a Mike y abrió su boca rebelando grandes colmillo que después enterró en el cuello del rubio/_

-¡NO!- Grite cuando vi como la visión se desvanecía entre de forma lenta dejándome ver como dos criaturas iguales a ella llegaban. Los demás llagaron de forma rápida y deje que Edward viera aquellas imágenes que se me han grabado de forma permanente en mi mente oí a lo lejos como Bella empezó a negar sollozando por ver la muy posible muerte de su padre y amigos.

Fin Alice Pov's

* * *

Ángela Pov's

Después prácticamente suplicarle al señor Salvatore que trajera a la señorita Elena, una hora después la trajo, es muy guapa y segura trae a muchos tras de ella pero siento que tiene algo raro.

-Buenas tardes señorita Elena, soy Ángela Weber espero este bien de lo de anoche- le digo con sinceridad y causa una mueca en el rostro de mi acompañante

-No te disculpes Ángela que la culpa a sido mía al atravesarme de esa forma en el camino- me dijo con congoja en su voz, que es cortada y con ligeros temblores

-Fue algo que nadie vio venir, no somos videntes para saber que pasara en el futuro o lo que nuestras acciones causaran- le digo intentando calmarle

-Aun así fui muy descuidada y con poca conciencia al hacer eso- seguía culpándose la chica

-Aquí no hay culpables fue un accidente y a cualquiera le pudo pasar- con eso termine con una pequeña sonrisa

Fin Ángela Pov's

* * *

Elena Pov's

Que chica mas dulce pero no sabemos como reaccionaria si le dijera que sabia que pasaría, que no pude controlarme, que por mi descontrol sus amigos estuvieron en grave peligro.

-Señorita Elena, ¿se encuentra bien?- Me pregunto con preocupación la chica con lentes

-Si, lo estoy solo quisiera que me aceptaras algo- le dije

-No, ¿Cómo cree? No quiero abusar de su amabilidad y preocupación- Dijo moviendo sus manos también en forma de negación

-Permítemelo, es para mantener mi conciencia tranquila, por favor- le pedí con voz débil, la vi durar pero acepto- bien te quedaras en la casa Salvatore con migo en lo que tus amigos se recuperan y les mostrare el pueblo- le explique sonriente

-¿casa Salvatore?- Pregunto con extrañeza- ¿algo que ver con Damon Salvatore?

-Es el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore y mi cuñado- le dije con una sonrisa- pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Elena Gilbert

Fin Elena Pov's

* * *

Alice Pov's

Desde ayer cuando tuve aquella visión el ambiente de la casa se puso tenso y pesado, de repente otra visión viene a mí.

_/Era el instituto de Forks caminaba por los pasillos, al llegar a la cafetería vi a Ángela sentada junto con Jessica, dos chicas que nunca había visto y ¿la chica bestia? ¿Qué hace ella allí?_

_-Elena ¿Cómo crees que los Cullen estén llevándolo?- Pregunto una chica morena a la chica bestia _

_-No creo que bien Bonnie- dijo la ahora identificada como Elena_

_-¡Ángela!- Es Bella la que grita haciendo que la pelinegra se voltee y salude con una mano pero antes que llegue a decir algo Mike y dos chicos un chico nuevo entran como alma que lleva el diablo_

_-¡Chicas!, ¡Damon va a ser nuestro profesor de historia!- Grito con sienta incredulidad el rubio mientras el peli-cobrizo gruñía por lo bajo_

_-¿Qué?- al parecer no era el único inconforme _

_-¿Sorprendida mío dulce?- le dijo con un encantador acento italiano y un aire seductor._

_-Ya lo creo Damon – respondió Ángela/_

Se perdió la imagen solo quedo en el aire y Niklaus también….

Fin Alice Pov's

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C:Espero les gustara es un poco contrto pero atrapa lo escencial del capitulo, en el siguente abra mas NikxAng y DamxAng pero nada demasiado xplicito sino mas bien leve o indirecto ;) nos vemos a la prosima dejen un comentario apoyan a la autora a continuar~


End file.
